Uma Lua Nova
by bgsmeinterfona
Summary: Tudo o que se passou pela mente de Edward Cullen quando ele largou Bella, em Lua Nova
1. Chapter 1

**A fic conta tudo o que o Edward pensou sobre o certo ou o errado, e tudo oq eu aconteceu com ele quando ele deixou a Bella em Lua Nova.**

**Espero que gostem, duvidas, criticas, e sugestões aceitas :D mandem reviews e digam se gostaram ou não ((:**

**Toda a fic vai ser só sobre o ponto de vista do Edward, e é uma ShortFic, eu realmente gostei dela e espero que vocês também gostem **

**beijinhos**

**(obs: eu comento as reviews no final de cada capitulo, ok)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prólogo.**

_-Não acredita em mim, não é? –sussurrou ele, o rosto mais pálido do que o normal, pude ver isso mesmo na luz fraca – Por que pode acreditar na mentira, mas não na verdade? _

_-Me amar nunca fez sentido pra você – expliquei, minha voz falhou duas vezes – Sempre soube disso._

_Os olhos dele se estreitaram, o maxilar se contraiu._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uma Lua Nova.**

Nunca me imaginei sendo capaz de fazer isso, mas se não me restam alternativas eu tenho de fazer o que é certo, e não o que _eu quero, _por que isso deixou de significar alguma coisa. Então eu tenho de ser forte, e vou me machucar para não machucá-la

No ultimo dia depois de seu aniversario eu comecei a ser rude, Bella devia ter percebido que eu tinha mudado só que ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pela manhã eu a esperava na escola, como sempre. Ela chegou em sua picape com um barulho estrondos, eu fui recebê-la.

-Como você esta? – perguntei enquanto ela saia da picape, minha voz estava sem algum traço de humor, exatamente como eu queria que estivesse.

-Perfeita. – claro, claro, ela sempre estava perfeita, mais seu humor não parecia tão perfeito assim hoje.

Andamos em silencio no caminho para nossa aula. A manhã passou rápido, nada de interessante nas aulas, a única coisa que eu fiz nesse tempo foi me concentrar no que diria a Bella. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no certo e no errado, e de vez em quando eu a perguntava sobre seu braço.

Deu o sinal para o almoço e nos sentamos na mesma mesa de sempre, Bella ficava rondando o refeitório a procura de alguém, eu fazia idéia de quem era.

-Onde esta Alice? – perguntou Bella, a sua voz estava um tanto quanto ansiosa, eu decidi não encará-la e responder com sabia que era Alice que ela procurava.

-Esta com Jasper.

-Ele esta bem?

-Ele se afastou por um tempo.

-O que? Para onde? – sua voz agora estava tingida por um desespero mudo

Eu dei de ombros.

-Nenhum lugar específico.

-E Alice também? – agora parecia que ela ia chorar.

-Sim. Ela vai ficar fora por algum tempo. Estava tentando convencê-lo a ir a Denali.

O que não era verdade, _todos nós, sem exceção iríamos nos mudar, para algum lugar seguro, longe de Bella._

Ela engoliu em seco e fez um careta.

-Seu braço esta doendo? – perguntei colocando um pouco de atenção na voz e decidi que era melhor olhar seu braço machucado a ter de olhar em seus olhos. Mas aquilo me lembrava o seu desastroso aniversario.

-Quem liga para o meu braço idiota? – agora ela estava revoltada.

'_Eu ligo Bella, eu ligo' _– completei mentalmente e voltei a encarar a barra de granola que eu havia despedaçado.

O resto das aulas passaram silenciosamente, ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra se quer. Isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque eu conseguia me planejar melhor no silencio, e eu não corria o risco de falar algo em que me arrependeria depois. E ruim porque eu não ouvia sua doce voz, e eu iria sentir muita falta daquilo.

- Vai aparecer esta noite? – disse ela inesperadamente enquanto eu a acompanhava ate sua picape.

- Mais tarde?

-Tenho que trabalhar. Preciso compensar com a Sra. Newton por ter faltado ontem.

-Ah! – foi à única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Então, você vai quando eu estiver em casa, não vai? –sua voz agora trazia um misto de confusão e insegurança.

- Se quiser.

-Eu sempre quero. – ela me lembrou com uma intensidade um pouco maior do que eu precisava.

-Tudo bem então.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e fechei a porta de sua picape, esperei ate que ela fosse embora e corri em direção a minha casa, que agora estava mais que perfeita para uma moradia de vampiros, estava vazia. Essa noite eu fiquei um tempo curto no quarto de Bella, fazendo questão de guardar cada detalhe o mais rapido possivel, eu queria uma despedida curta e sem dor, uma despedida igual para ambos os lados.

Mais um dia se passou ate que eu decidisse que era hora de fazer a coisa certa para nós dois. O horário de aulas já havia acabado e eu a levava ate sua picape.

- Importa-se se eu aparecer hoje? – perguntei em um tom firme.

-É claro que não.

-Agora? – perguntei mais urgente ainda eu precisava ser rápido.

-Claro. – disse Bella no mesmo tom que eu. – no caminho vou colocar uma carta no correi para Renée. Encontro você lá.

-Eu faço isso. – eu disse baixinho fitando o envelope no banco do carro. – e ainda vou chegar em sua casa antes de você. – eu abri um sorriso, o sorriso errado, mas ela não levaria em conta.

Entreguei a carta ao correio e fui direto para sua casa apagar cada lembrança de mim que ela poderia ter, todas as nossas fotos juntas, o meu CD com sua canção, eu peguei e guardei num lugar em que seria pouco provável que ela achasse , guardei em baixo do soalho de madeira do seu quarto, eu era covarde demais para jogar todos os nossos bons momentos no lixo e por mais que eu tivesse a coragem de jogar fora, eu estaria acabando com um passado feliz que eu mesmo tivesse, e achei que não seria justo. Eu ouvi o barulho de sua picape virar a esquina, e voltei rapidamente para dentro de meu carro para não deixar que ela percebesse que havia entrado em sua casa.

Esperei ela estacionar, e fui abrir a porta de sua picape, peguei sua mochila e seus livros e coloquei-os no banco traseiro do seu carro. A coisa errada a se fazer.

-Vamos dar uma caminhada. – sugeri pegando sua mão.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews please, please :D

by: bgsmeinterfona :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Fomos andando m um silencio perturbado ate o lado leste da floresta perto de uma pequena trilha.

-Tudo bem, vamos conversar - disse ela numa coragem súbita.

Eu respirei fundo na esperança de pegar parte de sua coragem.

-Bella, nós vamos embora.

-Por que agora? Mais um ano...

-Bella, esta na hora. Afinal, quanto tempo mais poderemos ficar em Forks? Carlisle não pode passar dos 30, e ele agora diz ter 33. Logo teremos de recomeçar, de qualquer forma.

Agora eu a encarava com frieza, eu precisava ser rude com Bella, assim tudo isso seria mais fácil, eu acho.

-Quando você diz _nós_...

-Quero dizer minha família e eu.

Bella balançava a cabeça para frente e para trás como se para organizar o que eu havia dito.

-Tudo bem. Vou com você. –disse ela num sussurro muito baixo para ouvidos humanos.

-Não pode, Bella. Aonde vamos... não é o lugar certo para você.

-Onde você esta é o lugar certo para mim. –disse ela fazendo com que isso parecesse obvio, e era obvio ate demais.

-Não sou bom para você, Bella.

-Não seja ridículo. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida. – a coragem que sua voz tinha antes havia sumido, e agora ela implorava, ainda em sussurro.

-Meu mundo não é para você! – eu disse de maneira sombria.

-O que aconteceu com Jasper... Não foi nada, Edward! Nada!

-Tem razão, foi exatamente o esperado.

-Você prometeu! Em Phoenix, você prometeu que ficaria...

-Desde que fosse o melhor para você. – eu a interrompi

-_Não_! Tem a ver com a minha alma, não é? – agora ela gritava furiosa – Carlisle me falou disso, e eu não me importo, Edward. Não me importo! Você pode ter a minha alma. Não a quero sem você... Ela já é sua!

Eu respirei fundo, pensando em como dizer a mentira da melhor forma, esperei um minuto completo e voltei a encará-la

-Bella, não quero que você venha comigo. – pronunciei as palavras com certa lentidão, observando como ela reagiria à _mentira._

-Voce... não... me quer? – disse ela confusa.

-Não. – me limitei a dizer.

Enquanto eu a observava algo estranho e sombrio aconteceu. Seus olhos com de chocolate mudaram para um castanho mais escuro quase preto, eles não tinham mais brilho nem profundidade, era como se sua alma estivesse deixando seu corpo com uma lentidão extremamente exagerada, fazendo com que _eu_ também ficasse _sem_ alma. Bella não tinha mais cor no rosto, agora ela era mais branca que e u, sua respiração ficou lenta, e seu coração, era como se eles estivesse lutando contra o veneno, era como se ela estivesse no estagio final para a transformação de vampiro. Seu coração se acelerou, parou subitamente e voltou a bater, mais era como se a cada 5 batidas que seu coração dava antes, ele só desse 1 agora. E o desespero me dominou, e lagrimas secas começaram a escorrer do meu rosto ameaçando minha falsa mascara de serenidade cair.

-Bom, isso muda tudo. – a voz dela estava calma e razoável. Uma voz sem alma, mas ela acreditou no que eu disse, uma única palavra e ela anulou sua fé em mim.

-É claro que eu sempre a amarei... de certa forma. Mas o que aconteceu na outra noite me fez perceber que está na hora de mudar. Por que... estou _cansado _de fingir uma coisa que não sou, Bella. Não sou humano. Permiti que isso durasse tempo demais e lamento. – minha voz saia fraca, eu me sentia fraco, mas acho que isso era toda a mentira nua e crua.

-Não lamente. – sua voz era um sussuro e sua palavras me atingiram como uma faca em chamas, e pude entender que eu havia lamentado todos os nossos bons momentos juntos.

-Você não é boa para mim, Bella. – e pude perceber que ela entenderia o significado errado da frase.

-Se... é isso que você quer.

'_-Não Bella, não é isso o que eu quero'_ – gritei para mim mesmo na esperança dela ouvir.

-Mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor se não for demais.

Quando eu disse isso, seu coração deu duas guinadas rápidas e fortes, e parou de bater voltando mais lento ainda, e eu pude ver o ultimo traço de vida deixando seu corpo. Neste momento minha mascara caiu, mas eu fui rápido e a recompus antes de Bella perceber.

E acho que isso era o certo a fazer.

-O que quiser. – prometeu ela numa voz mais serena que a minha.

-Não cometa nenhuma imprudência, nenhuma idiotice. – eu a ordenei, colocando uma intensidade que eu não tinha em meu olhar. – Entende o que estou dizendo?

Ela assentiu

-Estou pensando em Charlie, é claro. Ele precisa de você. Cuide- se... por ele.

-Vou me cuidar. –sussurrou ela, e eu relaxei.

-E em troca, vou lhe fazer uma promessa. Prometo que esta será a ultima vez que vai me ver. Você poderá seguir com sua vida sem qualquer interferência minha. Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido.

Eu disse a ultima frase com uma intensidade desnecessária, e pude perceber que os joelhos de Bella fraquejaram, seus olhos desfocaram como se uma fina camada de plástico transparente estivesse os cobrindo, e seu sangue pulsou rápido demais em suas veias, mas seu coração ainda batia lento, como antes.

Eu sorri, gentilmente, mas de novo este foi o sorriso errado.

-Não se preocupe. Você é humana... Sua memória não passa de uma peneira. O tempo cura todas as feridas para sua espécie.

-E as suas lembranças?

-Bem... – eu hesitei por um breve segundo, e decidi que era melhor falar a verdade- ... não vou me esquecer. Mas _minha_ espécie... nós nos distraímos com muita facilidade. – eu dei um sorriso torto.

-Acho que isso é tudo. Não vamos incomodá-la de novo.

-Alice não vai voltar. – ela afirmou, para ela mesma, uma frase sem som quase.

Eu sacudi a cabeça devagar, olhando fixamente em seus olhos estranhos e desconhecidos.

-Não. Todos já foram. Fiquei pata trás para lhe dizer adeus.

-Alice foi embora?- sua voz continuava inexpressiva.

-Ela queria se despedir, mas a convenci de que uma ruptura sem trauma seria o melhor para você.

Eu peguei essa frase de um medico no hospital em Phoenix, na primavera quando Bella estava lá. _'Pode- se ver que é uma ruptura sem trauma. Isso é bom. Vai se curar com mais facilidade, com mais rapidez. '_ Eu esperava que o que ele disse fosse verdade.

-Adeus, Bella.

-Espere! – ela se engasgou nas palavras e muito dificilmente ela esticou seus braço0s em minha direção, eu os segurei e os grudei ao lado de seu corpo. Coloquei meus lábios frios em sua testa, que agora estava em uma temperatura parecida com a minha.

-Cuide- se – sussurrei contra sua pele

E eu fui embora, mas mesmo assim pude ouvir o som de seus passos e um baque surdo entre as arvores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem ninguem me mandou reviews na fic, mais eu vou tentar de novo, ela é curtinha e so faltam alguns capitulos, mas a coitada aqui é carente e precisa de reviews para saber como a fic esta indo né gente :D por favor deem suas opinioes eu precisso mto saber (:

3 bejs


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

E eu corri. Fui para ilha de Esme, onde meus pais, Carlisle e Esme, e meus irmãos Alice e Jasper, estavam, contei tudo sobre minha despedida, mas poupei-lhe os detalhes, não queria ter de relembrar a dor de Bella, a _minha _dor. Fiquei uma semana por lá, não agüentei ficar muito tempo perto de Alice e suas visões. Eu não queria que ela visse o futuro de Bella, eu falei que não iríamos mais interferir, mas eu não podia culpá-la as visões simplesmente vinham, então decide fazer algo por Bella, por sua segurança. Eu fui caçar Victoria.

**Outubro**

**Novembro**

**Dezembro**

**Janeiro**

Os meses se passaram, e eu segui Victoria ate o Texas, mas era difícil, as distrações fazem parte da mentira, e eu era pego pensando no pecado. Eu queria muito voltar a Forks, se fosse preciso eu me ajoelharia e pediria seu perdão, mas antes eu precisava fazer algo útil.

Mais dias se passaram e eu continuei seguindo Victoria sai do Texas e segui ao Brasil, então descobrir que aquilo eram pistas falsas, e decidi me isolar. Fui para um lugar bem longe e segui só meus instintos, não voltei a caçar humanos, pois era a coisa errada a se fazer, e Bella não gostaria que eu mudasse para o mal, mas eu só caçava quando eu realmente precisava, achei que fosse morrer de abstinência, mas me mantive vivo.

A cada dia eu estava mais fraco, e eu estava preste a voltar a minha vida antiga.

E me tranquei no porão de um bar, ninguém ia lá, era um lugar sujo e abandonado, isso era bom e comecei a pensar no que foi que me fez tomar essa decisão.

Não era certo que eu fugia, enquanto Bella lutava todos os dias pela _nossa_ vida. Não era certo que eu a obriguei a ficar segura, enquanto ela mesma poderia se colocar em perigo sem nada mais nada menos que seus próprios pés. Não era certo que eu estivesse acabando com a minha família, que eu os estivesse focando a mudarem suas vidas perfeitas por um capricho meu.

Tudo isso era errado.

Mas era certo eu ter deixado Bella se envolver, e depois largá-la? Era certo que _eu_ me deixei envolver e depois fugi? E era certo eu ter mentido para Bella, sendo que eu não consegui enganar nem a mim mesmo? E mesmo assim eu sabia que as minhas palavras teriam um significado diferente em sua mente complexa.

Não, nada disso foi certo, nem a mim, nem a ela.

Mas foi certo eu ter dado a ela uma oportunidade de vida humana e feliz, algo que comigo ela não iria ter.

E agora mais nada adiantava, e eu parecia um velho sujo e rabugento que reclama das oportunidades que a vida lhe dá.

Mas eu sei que algo eu aprendi com a minha partida, com a minha fuga.

Percebi que nossa força cresce de nossa fraqueza, e percebi que sou melhor nessa coisa humana do que achei que fosse, e descobri que eu amo Bella, mas do que achei que a amava, e que sua distancia faz mais falta do que o desejo de seu puro sangue.

E depois de tantos meses eu me permiti chorar, derramar lagrimas secas, me despedacei e deixei que a dor me atingisse ates de permanecer _morto_ para sempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zaneska M**: Obg :D que bom que gostou


	4. Chapter 4

**Gente esse capitulo foi escrito pela propria Stephenie Meyer, etão o que estiver escrito aqui pertence a ela, e de nenhuma maneira me responsabilizo, só achei que este capitulo iria complementar a historia, :D**

**Notícias de Rosalie**

O telefone no meu bolso vibrou de novo. Era a vigésima quinta vez em vinte quatro horas. Eu pensei em abrir o telefone, pelo menos ver quem estava tentando me contatar. Talvez fosse importante. Talvez o Carlisle precisasse de mim.

Eu pensei sobre isso, mas não me mexi.

Eu não tinha muita certeza de onde estava. Algum sótão minúsculo e escuro, cheio de ratos e aranhas. As aranhas me ignoravam e os ratos me davam espaço. O ar estava pesado com o cheiro de óleo cozinhando, carne mofada, suor humano e a camada quase sólida de poluição que era realmente visível no ar úmido, como um filme preto sobre tudo. Abaixo de mim, quatro andares de uma pensão raquítica atrelavam, cheios de vida. Eu não me importava em separar os pensamentos das vozes – eles formavam um grande alarde de espanhol alto que eu não escutava. Eu só deixava os sons passarem por mim. Sem importância. Tudo era sem importância. Minha existência era sem importância.

Meu mundo inteiro era sem importância.

Minha testa pressionou contra meus joelhos e eu me perguntei quanto tempo ainda seria capaz de aguentar isso. Talvez fosse inútil. Talvez, se a minha tentativa já estivesse condenada ao fracasso, eu devesse parar de me torturar e voltar…

A idéia era tão poderosa, tão curativa – como se as palavras tivessem um anestésico poderoso, lavando a montanha de dor que me enterrava – que me fez engasgar, de deixou tonto.

Eu podia ir embora agora, eu podia voltar.

O rosto da Bella, sempre atrás das minhas pálpebras, sorriu para mim.

Era um sorriso de boas vindas, de perdão, mas não teve o efeito que o meu subconsciente provavelmente queria que tivesse.

É claro que eu não podia voltar. O que era a minha dor, em comparação com a felicidade dela? Ela devia ser capaz de sorrir, livre do medo e do perigo. Livre de desejar um futuro sem alma. Ela merecia coisa melhor que isso. Ela merecia coisa melhor que eu. Quando ela deixasse este mundo, ela iria para um lugar que estava proibido para sempre para mim, não importa como eu me comportasse aqui.

A idéia dessa separação final era muito mais intensa que a dor que eu já sentia. Meu corpo tremeu com ela. Quando Bella fosse para o lugar de onde ela fazia parte e eu nunca poderia fazer, eu não ficaria mais por aqui. Tinha que ter esquecimento. Tinha que ter alívio.

Essa a minha esperança, mas não havia garantia. Dormir? Sonhar, quem sabe! Ai, eis a dúvida, eu citei. Mesmo quando ela virasse pó, eu ainda sentira a sua perda?

Eu tremi novamente.

E, droga, eu tinha prometido. Eu tinha prometido a ela que não assombraria a vida dela de novo, trazendo meus demônios negros. Não quebraria minha palavra. Eu não conseguia fazer nada certo por ela? Nada mesmo?

A idéia de voltar para a cidadezinha nublada que sempre seria meu verdadeiro lar nesse planeta inundou meus pensamentos de novo.

Só para checar. Só para ver se ela estava segura e feliz. Não para interferir. Ela nunca saberia que eu estava lá…

Não. Droga, não.

O telefone vibrou outra vez.

- Droga, droga, droga – eu rosnei.

Eu podia aproveitar a distração, supus. Eu abri o telefone e registrei os números com o primeiro choque eu sentia em meio ano.

Por que a Rosalie estaria me ligando? Ela era a única pessoa que provavelmente estaria gostando da minha ausência.

Devia ter algo muito errado se ela precisava falar comigo. De repente preocupado com a minha família, eu apertei o bota para atender.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, tenso.

- Oh, nossa. Edward atendeu o telefone. Me sinto tão honrada.

Assim que eu ouvi o tom de sua voz, eu soube que a minha família estava bem. Ela só devia estar entediada. Era difícil adivinhar o motivo sem os pensamentos dela como guia. Rosalie nunca tive feito muito sentido para mim. Os impulsos dela funcionavam com o tipo mais estranho de lógica.

Eu bati o telefone.

- Me deixe em paz – eu sussurrei para ninguém.

É claro que o telefone vibrou de novo.

Ela continuaria me ligando até que conseguisse passar qualquer mensagem com a qual queria me irritar? Provavelmente. Levaria meses até que ela se cansasse desse jogo. Eu brinquei com a idéia de deixá-la apertar o "redial" pelos próximos seis meses… e então suspirei e atendi o telefone de novo.

- Fale logo.

Rosalie se apressou pelas palavras. – Eu imaginei que você gostaria de saber que a Alice está em Forks.

Eu abri os olhos e encarei as vigas de madeira, a sete centímetros do meu rosto.

- O quê? – Minha voz estava vazia, sem emoção.

- Você sabe como a Alice é – pensa que sabe tudo. Igual a você – Rosalie riu sem humor. A voz dela tinha um tom nervoso, como se de repente ela estivesse incerta sobre o que estava fazendo.

Mas a minha raiva tornou difícil me preocupar com qual era o problema da Rosalie.

Alice tinha jurado para mim que ela faria o que eu tinha pedido em relação a Bella, embora ela não concordasse com a minha decisão. Ela tinha prometido que deixaria a Bella em paz… enquanto eu deixasse. Certamente, ela achava que eu eventualmente cederia à dor. Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre isso.

Mas eu não tinha cedido. Ainda. Então o que ela estava fazendo em Forks? Eu quis torcer o pescocinho magro dela. Não que o Jasper me deixaria chegar assim tão perto dela, uma vez que ele pegasse um sopro da fúria que saia de mim…

- Você ainda está aí, Edward?

Eu não respondi. Eu apertei o meu nariz com as pontas dos dedos, imaginando se era possível um vampiro ter dor de cabeça.

Por outro lado, se a Alice já tinha voltado…

Não. Não. Não. Não.

Eu tinha feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida. Eu tinha feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida.

Eu repeti as palavras como um mantra, tentando limpar a minha cabeça da sedutora imagem da janela escura da Bella. A entrada pra o meu único santuário.

Sem duvida eu teria que rastejar se eu voltasse. Não me importava com isso. Eu passaria feliz a próxima década de joelhos, se eu estivesse com ela.

Não, não, não.

- Edward? Você não quer saber por que a Alice está lá?

- Não estou muito interessado.

A voz da Rosalie ficou presunçosa agora, satisfeita, sem dúvida, que ela tinha forçado uma resposta minha. – Bem, é claro, ela não está exatamente quebrando as regras. Quero dizer, você só nos advertiu para ficar longe da Bella. O resto de Forks não importa.

Eu pisquei os olhos lentamente. Bella tinha ido embora? Meus pensamentos circularam pela idéia inesperada. Ela ainda não tinha se formado, então ela devia ter voltado para a mãe. Isso era bom. Ela devia morar à luz do sol. Era bom que ela tinha sido capaz de deixar as sombras para trás.

Eu tentei engolir, mas não consegui.

Rosalie trinou uma risada nervosa. – Então você não precisa ficar bravo com a Alice.

- Então por que você me ligou, Rosalie, se não é pra entregar a Alice? Por que você está me incomodando? Argh!

- Espera! – ela disse, sentindo, com razão, que eu ia desligar de novo. – Não foi por isso que eu liguei.

- Então por quê? Me diz logo, e me deixe em paz.

- Bem… – ela hesitou.

- Fala de uma vez, Rosalie. Você tem dez segundos.

- Eu acho que você deve voltar para casa – Rosalie disse depressa. – Estou cansada da Esme de luto e do Carlisle nunca rindo. Você devia se envergonhar do que você fez com eles. Emmett sente a sua falta toda a hora e já está me irritando. Você tem uma família. Cresça e pense em alguém além de si mesmo.

- Que conselho interessante, Rosalie. Deixe-me contar uma historinha sobre o sujo e o mal lavado…

- Eu estou pensando neles, ao contrario de você. Não se importa com o quanto você magoou a Esme, mais que todos? Ela ama você mais do que o resto de nós, e você sabe disso. Venha para casa.

Eu não respondi.

- Eu pensei que uma vez que essa coisa toda de Forks tivesse terminado, você iria superar.

- Forks nunca foi o problema, Rosalie – eu disse, tentando ser paciente. O que ela tinha dito sobre Esme e Carlisle pegou em meu ponto fraco. – Só porque a Bella – era difícil dizer o nome dela em voz alta – se mudou para a Florida, não quer dizer que eu seja capaz… Olha, Rosalie. Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas, acredite, não faria ninguém mais feliz se eu tivesse aí.

- Hm…

Ali estava, a hesitação nervosa outra vez.

- O que é que você não está me contando, Rosalie? Esme está bem? O Carlisle -

- Eles estão bem. É só… bem, eu não disse que a Bella tinha se mudado.

Eu não falei. Passei por nossa conversa na minha cabeça. Sim, Rosalie tinha dito que a Bella tinha se mudado. Ela tinha falado: …você só nos advertiu para ficar longe da Bella, certo? O resto de Forks não importa. E depois: eu pensei que uma vez que essa coisa toda de Forks tivesse terminado… Então a Bella não estava em Forks. O que ela quis dizer, Bella não tinha se mudado?

Então Rosalie estava se apressando pelas palavras outra vez, falando quase irritada dessa vez.

- Eles não queriam contar para você, mas eu acho que é estupidez. O mais rápido que você superar isso, mais rápido as coisas podem voltar ao normal. Por que deixar você se lamentar pelos cantos escuros do mundo quando não tem necessidade? Você pode voltar para casa agora. Nós podemos ser uma família de novo. Acabou.

- Minha mente parecia estar quebrada. Eu não conseguia entender as palavras dela. Era como se houvesse alguma coisa muito, muito óbvia que ela estava me contando, mas eu não fazia idéia do que era. Meu cérebro passava a informação, fazendo caminhos estranhos dela. Absurdos.

- Edward?

- Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Rosalie.

Uma longa pausa, o tempo de alguns batimentos cardíacos humanos.

- Ela está morta, Edward.

Uma pausa mais longa.

- Eu… sinto muito. Mas você tem o direito de saber, eu acho. Bella… se atirou de um penhasco dois dias atrás. Alice viu, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu acho que ela teria ajudado, quebrado sua promessa, se houvesse tempo. Ela voltou para fazer o que pode por Charlie. Você sabe que ela sempre se importou com ele -

O telefone ficou silencioso. Levou alguns segundos para eu perceber que eu o tinha desligado.

Eu sentei na escuridão empoeirada por um espaço de tempo longo, congelado. Era como se o tempo tivesse terminado. Como se o universo tivesse parado.

Lentamente, me movendo como um homem velho, eu liguei meu telefone de novo e disquei o único numero que eu tinha prometido que nunca mais ia discar.

Se fosse ela, eu desligaria. Se fosse o Charlie, eu conseguiria a informação que precisava por pretextos. Eu provaria que a piada doentia da Rosalie estava errada e então voltaria para o meu nada.

- Residência dos Swan – uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes atendeu. Uma voz de homem, rouca, grave, mas ainda jovem.

Eu não parei para pensar no que isso significava.

- Aqui é o Dr. Carlisle Cullen – eu disse, imitando perfeitamente a voz do meu pai. – Posso falar com o Charlie?

- Ele não está aqui – a voz respondeu, e eu fiquei fracamente surpreso pela raiva que ela continha. As palavras eram quase um rosnado. Mas isso não importava.

- Bem, onde é que ele está então? – eu exigi, ficando impaciente.

Houve uma pequena pausa, como se o estranho quisesse reter a informação de mim.

- Ele está no funeral – o garoto finalmente respondeu.

Eu desliguei o telefone de novo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadya : Pronto, pr0onto coloquei mais :D

Nat: Obrigada poelas dicas, obrigada mesmo, e bom tem mais esse capitulo espero que voce goste, e eu estou pensando e fazer um cap depois desse sobre tudo o que Edwar penso quando soube da morte de Bella, e tals, então provavelmente este capitulo que estou escrevendo vai ser o ultimo, espero que voce goste e obrigada pelas dicas, e eu estava fazendo exatamente oq vc falou, :D então ate mais 


	5. Chapter 5

Gente, desculpa a demora, eu fiquei sem nenhuma criatividade pra escrever esse ultimo capitulo, eu sei ele ficou minusculo, mais foi a unica inspiração que eu tive, mil desculpas mesmo, espero que tenham gostado, do fim :D

e bom já que eu demorei demais, eu dedico todo esse cap a todas as minha leitoras, que não esqueceram de mim .

**Capitulo 4 - O Fim.**

Palavras. Lembranças. E sentimentos ecoavam em minha mente, sem que eu conseguisse controlar.

E era sempre a mesma coisa, que vinha me atormentar:

_-... no funeral._

_-...Bella ... se atirou de um penhasco dois dias atrás. Alice viu, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa..._

Ela simplesmente se foi. Eu gritei.

Como ela pode, depois de tudo, de cada lembrança, de tudo aquilo que eu disse pra ela quando fui embora, ela não cumpriu nada do que eu havia dito, não poderia ser tarde demais.

O pior de tudo isso, foi que visões de um futuro que não iria acontecer relampejavam em minha, era como se Alice estivesse ali do meu lado, eu via tudo que sua mente mostra.

Mas aquilo era uma mentira, visões falsas me corroíam internamente acabando com o que _não_ existia de mim.

Mas essas imagens me atigiram com força, mais força do que a própria morte poderia ter sobre alguém como eu, eram vislumbres de uma Bella feliz, alegre, viva corada, mais que mudava para uma nova Bella. Aquela garota que eu deixei em Forks, a Bella pálida e sem nenhum traço humano, quase sem vida. Essas imagens de uma Bella _viva_ mudaram para outra ainda pior.

A cena que me vinha em mente era estranha, eu estava lá, vestido formalmente de terno e óculos escuros, garoava um pouco como em qualquer outro dia de Forks, e eu encarava o corpo sem vida de Bella em um caixão. A pessoa que eu mais amei em toda a minha existência, se foi, exatamente como eu que estava se desmanchando aos poucos pela trágica noticia.

E neste momento me lembrei de _Cathy_, em_ O morro dos ventos uivantes_. E recitei em voz alta.

"_É ela a minha grande razão de viver. Se tudo perecesse, mas Ela ficasse, eu continuaria a existir. E, se tudo permanecesse e ela fosse aniquilada, o mundo inteiro se tornaria para mim uma coisa totalmente estranha. E eu não faria mais partes desse mundo."_

Depois de tudo, minha mente foi ocupada pela visão que Alice tinha, quando eu descobri que amava Bella, ou ela morta ou ela vampira, eu simplesmente não pude escolher. Ela morreu.

Tudo cometido por um estúpido e idiota erro meu, por que eu tinha de ser tão egoísta? Se eu não a tivesse deixado as coisas seriam diferentes?

Por que eu não consegui parar de pensar em minha família o quanto eles sofreram pela minha decisão e agora Bella, pelo menos ela teve um oportunidade para viver sua vida humana, que foi estragada pela minha interferência, que de algum modo forjou a sua morte. Por que as coisas teriam de cair de algum modo erradas, os dados pararam de rolar, e as chances?

Que chances estariam ao meu lado? Eu simplesmente não me mexia tentando absorver uma incrível e tentadora idéia, eu cumprirei minha promessa.

E agora nada poderia ser mudado, o futuro foi alterado. _Fim._

A única solução que resta é:

_Os Volturis._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_BEIJOS BEIJOS BEIJOS, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E MANDEM REVIEWS, PLEASE ME DIZENDO O QUE ACHARAM DO FINAL DA FIC _

_*-*_


	6. Epilogo Pov Alice

**Epilogo – parte 1 – POV Alice**

Não tinha ninguém aqui, somente eu e Rosálie, o resto estava por ai caçando, trabalhando...

Tânia fora muito gentil em ceder sua casa para passarmos alguns dias de "férias", não que fossemos aproveitar, mas era uma estadia fixa, por um tempo.

Eu estava indo trocar meu espelho de lugar do quarto onde eu estava, eu adoro mudar as coisas de lugar. Peguei o espelho e comecei a levá-lo para outra parede, quando as coisas aconteceram muito rápido.

A visão era real, real demais, como se eu estivesse ali ao lado vendo tudo acontecer e não pudesse fazer nada a respeito.

Bella estava parada em cima de um penhasco alto, ela estava bem na ponta analisando atentamente a altura em que estava, como se estivesse se certificando que ali era alto o suficiente, ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pulou.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – eu gritei em vão, como se isso pudesse salva-la, o espelho que eu segurava caiu no chão e se quebrou em milhares de pedaços minúsculos.

Eu corri aturdida. Não era possível, como ela era capaz de fazer algo desse tipo, ela não sabe as conseqüências que esta causando, não só a família dela, como para a nossa, e a Edward?

Rosálie me parou e disse:

-Para onde você esta indo Alice?

-Para Forks, Bella se jogou de um penhasco!

Seu rosto estava claramente chocado, e não precisava ser vidente para adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Por mais que ela não gostasse de Bella, era obvio que ela não desejaria que a menina morresse. Ela não era tão estúpida.

Deixe Rose para trás, e corri o mais rápido que pude ate o carro de Carlisle. Esse carro tinha de ser suficientemente rápido para me levar a te Forks.

No caminho certos pensamentos me invadiram.

O que eu poderia fazer? Bella havia sido tão importante para nós, ela havia sido minha melhor amiga, melhor irmã, melhor cunhada! E ela não mediu as conseqüências que causaria a Charlie?! E o terror que causaria quando Edward soubesse?! Ela realmente não poupou suas ações, mas eu entendo como ela se sentia. Eu não conseguiria viver sem o Jasper, eu vi como ela se sentiu quando Edward a deixou, e não a culpo tanto pelo que ela fez mas isso foi extremamente irresponsável.

_Bem Vindos à cidade de Forks _

Dentro de alguns segundos a corrida começa.

Corri ao Maximo em direção a casa de Bella .

Parei o carro, entrei na casa e esperei que Charlie chegasse para lhe confortar de alguma forma, esperei ate Bella, mesmo que isso fosse em vão.

Passaram-se 8 minutos, um barulho de carro vinha do lado de fora, algumas vezes em som de protesto, e o que era engraçado, é que uma das vozes me era estranhamente familiar, a porta se abriu, um cheiro horrível de cachorro molhado, água do mar e frésias chegaram ao meu nariz, a tensão era claramente palpável no ar, e em uma atitude um tanto lenta a luz se acende. Eu não precisava ser adivinha para saber que ali estava Bella.


	7. Epilogo Pov Rosalie

**Epilogo - parte 2 - Pov Rosalie.**

Um pequeno som chiado - não aqui, mas a cem metros leste - me assustou. Fechei minha mão em volta automatically do celular, o fechando eo tirando de vista nenhum momento mesmo.

Enrolei uma mecha de meu cabelo por cima do ombro, olhando a floresta pelas altas janelas. O dia estava nublado, era meu reflexo mais fraco que as nuvens, me encarei nenhum reflexo da janela, meus olhos arregalados, meus lábios levemente enrugados e uma ruga vertical entre minhas sobrancelhas ...

Fiz uma careta, desfazendo uma expressão de culpa, pela de desprezo. Um desprezo atraente, que combinava com o meu rosto, contrastando bem com o dourados dos meus cachos grossos. Ao mesmo tempo procurei algo Entre as altas arvores da floresta do Alasca, e fiquei contente em saber que estava sozinha; Deveria ser o som de algum galho batendo na casa.

Não tem sentido eu sentir-me contente disse a mim mesma, não tenho o porquê de me sentir culpada, não fiz nada de errado.

Os outros planejavam contar a verdade quando um Edward? Nunca? Acho que essa não era uma das melhores opções, enquanto ele fica se lamuriando por becos sujos e escuros, enquanto Esme ficava de luto, e Carlisle se sentia como se estivesse de mão atadas, sem poder fazer nada ajudar em ambas as partes? Acho complicado, Edward só ficaria cada vez mais nervoso se descobrisse que escondemos a verdade dele por tempo demais, ela vivia para isso, para ficar sabendo de tudo a toda hora.

Eu me salvaria, quando ele superasse toda a confusão, com certeza eu seria a primeira a quem ele iria agradecer.

A quilômetros de distancia, um trovão ecoou no céu, e me assustei de novo, fazendo com que eu voltasse um checar uma janela, me vendo refletida coma mesma expressão de culpa, que novamente foi substituída pela de raiva.

Eu tinha razoes suficientes para ter tomado essa atitude. Eu era assim tão egoísta de querer que minha família voltasse um ser como era antes? Era tão difícil querer voltar a sentir novamente paz? Voltar a ouvir suas Emmett fazer piadas, e ouvir Edward me irritando.

Eu só queria que as coisas voltassem um ser como antes, não só pra mim, mas para todos. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme.

Nem tanto por Alice, ela sempre esteve tão confiante que as coisas dariam certo de alguma forma, que não se deixou abalar pelo rompimento de algumas partes da Família. Alice sempre funcionou num mundo diferente do de nós, sempre tão à frente, trancada em uma realidade mutável. E Edward era o único que conseguia participar dessa realidade. E eu tinha pensado que a ausência dele afetaria mais ela, mas eu tinha me enganado, ela Continuou vivendo a frente, sem se alterar, sua mente num tempo em que seu corpo ainda não alcançará. Tão calma.

Mas ficou chocada quando ela viu pular Bella, ela ficou fora de si, tentando fazer algo para mudar o que já havia feito Sido.

Será que eu fui impaciente? Agi rápido demais?

Ok, era melhor eu ser honesta comigo mesma agora, de ter uma Enfrentar os outro depois esfregando na minha cara o porquê de eu ter agido desse jeito.

Sim, eu estava com ciúmes do jeito de como Alice se sentia com Bella. Alice correu tão rápido, agiu tão desesperadamente, e se ela tivesse _mim_ visto pular de um penhasco? Por que ela tinha de amar essa humanazinha mais idiota do que me amava?

Talvez o ciúme tivesse acelerado minha decisão, mas não tinha Sido o principal motivo. Eu teria ligado para o Edward Antes de qualquer coisa, mas eu saberia que ele preferiria minha honestidade agora, que fazer uma bondade dos outros depois.

E agora ele poderia voltar para casa, e tudo voltaria um ser feliz como antes.

Bom, não era a felicidade da minha família que eu sentia falta. Eu sentia falta do Edward em si, como com pequenas observações cortantes dele, com o seu humor negro que estava mais em sintonia com o meu do que o feliz e contente do Emmett. Das musica Saudade, de quando ele colocava seus pensamentos confusos em notas no piano, ou de sua mais nova descoberta de uma banda desconhecida. E sentia falta mais ainda de quando resolvíamos mexer nos carros, só eu e ele, a única hora em que ficavamos perfeitamente em harmonia.

Eu sentia saudades do meu irmão. Mas com o tempo ele concordaria em voltar para casa, reviews e quanto as coisas Voltariam um ser como antes.

E busquei em minha memória algum luto por Bella, e fiquei contente em descobrir que eu sentia pena da menina sim. Um pouco. Ela conseguiu deixar Edward mais alguns meses em feliz, que faz cem anos que os feitos tinham ele Viveu. Mas é claro que nesses meses Igualmente infeliz ela o deixou. Mas eu sentia falta da paz que ela proporcionou a ele, eu lamentava verdadeiramente uma perda dela.

Esse Reconhecimento fez eu me sentir melhor, por Edward, por Bella, e por mim mesma. Eu sorri para meu reflexo emoldurado na janela da sala de estar de Tanya, e contemplei uma visão, não era sempre que eu conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente, e porque não havia homem ou mulher no mundo que ficasse tão bonita quanto eu enquanto sorria. Esse pensamento me consolava. É claro que eu não era uma das pessoas mais fáceis de se conviver, talvez porque eu era egoísta e superficial. Quem sabe se eu tivesse nascido com um rosto e um corpo comum, eu teria Sido mais feliz. Mais isso era impossível de provar se, ea minha beleza era algo com que eu podia sempre contar.

Alarguei mais o sorriso.

O telefone tocou, e involuntariamente eu fechei uma mão em punho, embora o som tenha vindo da cozinha e não do meu pulso.

E eu soube que era Edward, querendo checar uma informação que eu tinha dado. Ele não confiava em mim? Ele achava que eu era Capaz de fazer piada de algo como isso? Eu fiz uma careta de raiva, decepcionada com o que eu estava pensado sobre Edward. E Voei em direção a cozinha para atender o telefone de Tanya.

Peguei o Parelho que estava em cima de uma bancada com um vaso de flores ao lado.

- Sim. - Eu perguntei.

- Rose, eu preciso falar com o Carlisle _agora_ - Alice disse ríspida.

Ah, Alice! Carlisle está caçando. O quê --

-Ótimo, assim que ele voltar, então.

- O que é? Eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo e peço para ele ligar para você --

- Não - Alice interrompeu de novo. - Estarei em um avião. Olha, você teve notícias do Edward?

Meu estomago se revirou, de uma forma meio esquisita, fazendo com que a expressão de culpa voltasse, e trazendo um estranho _déjà vu_ de uma memória humana perdida há muito tempo. Náusea ...

- Bem, sim, Alice. Verdade. Eu falei sim com o Edward. Há alguns minutos - por alguns segundos se eu brinquei imaginado Deveria fingir contando uma Alice que foi Eduardo quem me ligou, mas a idéia se afastou subitamente, eu não tinha o porquê mentir uma Alice, de um jeito ou de outro e ela descobriria a verdade eu teria de Enfrentar as conseqüências.

Meu estomago, Continuou a se mexer Estranhamente, e decidi ignorar, Alice não Deveria falar assim comigo, e além do mais iria Edward-me verdadeiramente agradecer por eu ter dito a verdade a ele.

- Você é Carlisle Estavam errados - eu disse. - Edward não gostaria que ele para mentissem. Ele iria querer a verdade. Ele quis. Então eu dei a ele. Eu liguei para ele ... Eu liguei para ele muitas vezes - eu admiti. - Até que ele atendesse. Uma mensagem ... Sido teria errado.

- Por quê? - Ofegou Alice. -- _Por quê_ Você fez isso, Rosalie?

- Porque o quanto antes ele esquecer isso, quanto antes as coisas voltarão ao normal. Não teria ficado mais fácil com o tempo, então por que adiar? Tempo não vai mudar nada. Bella está morta. Edward vai ficar de luto superar E então. Melhor que ele comece agora do que depois.

- Bem, você está errada nos dois casos, Rosalie, então isso seria um problema, não acha? - Perguntou Alice um tom feroz, cruel.

Errada nos dois casos? Eu pisquei tentando entender o que eu tinha deixado passar.

- Bella ainda esta viva? -Eu sussurrei, as palavras pareciam ter Sido ditas erradas.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. Ela está bem absolutamente --

- Mas você não disse que ela pulou de um penhasco?!

- Eu estava errada.

A frase soou estranha muito na voz de Alice, ela nunca tinha Sido enganada ...

-O quê?

- É uma longa história.

Bella ainda estava viva. Alice estava errada. Eu tinha dito ...

- Você causou uma linda bagunça Alice - eu resmunguei um acusando - Edward ficara furioso quando voltar pra casa.

- Mas você está errada sobre essa parte também - disse Alice. Eu podia dizer que ela estava falando por entre os dentes. - É por isso que eu estou ligando ...

- Errada sobre o quê? Sobre Edward voltar pra casa? É claro que ele vai voltar - eu ri zombando, ele não era tão estúpido - O quê? Você acha que ele vai dar uma de Romeu? Há! Como estúpido e algum romântico --

- Sim - Alice sibilou, uma voz como gelo. - É exatamente isso que eu vi.

A Convicção na voz de Alice, me fez arrepiar e deixou meus joelhos bambos bizarramente. E me segurei No estande do telefone, um apoio que eu não precisava. Ele não poderia ser tão burro assim, perceber que ele DEVE ...

Eu não consegui terminar a frase, por que de algum jeito eu consegui ter essa visão, uma visão própria, algo como seria minha vida se Emmett deixasse de existir. Eu tremi e tive se me sustentar de novo na estante.

Mas isso não tinha comparação, Bella era só humana, e Edward não queria que ele fosse imortal, essa era uma das conseqüências, Edward não podia sentir a mesma coisa.

- Eu - eu não tive a intenção, só queria que as coisas voltassem um ser como antes - eu despejei num jato isso, como rosnados pareciam palavras.

- É um pouco tarde demais para isso, Rose - disse Alice, mais grossa e fria que antes. - Guarde seu remorso para alguém que acredite nele.

Ouve um estalo, eo barulho da linha sendo cortada.

- Não - eu gritei, balançando a cabeça freneticamente - Edward tem de voltar para casa - eu disse essa frase apenas como um sussurro, mal saindo de meus lábios.

Eu encarei meu rosto na mesma janela em que eu estava mais cedo, meu reflexo de culpa passando mal borrão de um. Corri ao longe na floresta, tentando encontrar algo, que pudesse me ajudar.

Um estrondo ao longe fez com que eu corresse em sua direção, Emmett.

Um galho quase cai em cima de mim, eu paro e desvio Rapidamente, a uns 30 metros de Emmett.

- Emmett grite eu -, alto demais - Emmett, _ajuda._

_ACABO MEU POVO, É IÇÂE ACABO A FIC, sim eu estou desolada aqui, foi a minha 1° fic, e ela ficou tãããããão pequena, mas era pra ela ser menor, então nao reclamem, espero que você gostem desse ultimo cap com o pov da Rose que foi baseado em um extra da tia Meyer ok_

_AGRADEÇO ATODOS QUE LERAM A FIC, E ME DESCULPEM POR DEMORAR PRA POSTAR, REALMENTE TIVE ALGUNS PROBLEMAS COM O SITE E REVIEWS, ENTÃO DEMOROU MUITO PRA POSTAR ELA INTEIRA, ENTÃO AQUI ESTA, E COMO NEM TODOS GOSTAVAM DA HISTORIA E NEM TODOS COMENTAVAM EU PAREI ELA, MAS AQUI ESTA O ULTIMO CAPITULO MESMO, E BOM AGORA SÓ OUTRAS FIC :D_


End file.
